


always the keys

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Ghosts, Werewolves, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: "I'm totally haunted, aren't I?" Noctis wasn't sure what he really expected from the ghost but he was getting tired of looking for his keys everyday, dammit.





	always the keys

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill from my tumblr c:  
> super fun to write and i might just write more lol

“Dude, seriously? Why is it always my keys?” Noct is ( _ well not quite _ ) ashamed to be crawling around on the floor of his apartment, sneezing at the dust and dirt as he looks for the car keys that seemed to find a new spot every day. He had to meet Gladio for training soon and last time he was late and the wolf had told him that if he was late again then he’d ‘kick his little vamp ass’. 

Noctis knew he was being serious too. Gladio always was when it came to training. 

“Noct? Why are you crawling on the floor?” the Prince looks over his shoulder to see Ignis, his advisor and friend with his nose pinched between two fingers. Ignis gives a sigh when Noct motions him closer, setting himself back on the heels of his feet to lean closer to the Prince. 

“I’ve lost my keys again,”

“Really, Noct. You need to take more care with your belongings.” Ignis looks put out more than Noctis but Noct is almost used to them going missing now. 

“I really don’t think that’s what’s happening, Iggy. I think I’m being haunted,”

“Really?” Ignis doesn’t look convinced. 

“Yeah, really.” 

“Mm, well, nevertheless we need to find those keys.”

“Ugh, Gladio’s gonna beat my ass into pavement for being late,” Noct bemoans his untimely demise by werewolf with a groan and just barely hears a chuckle behind him. “Did you just… chuckle?”

“What? No. I don’t chuckle.” Ignis looks slightly offended and Noctis just shrugs. 

“Thought I heard a chuckle…”

\---

“Gladio! Come on! That was my garlic bread…” Noct complains when he walks into the apartment and sees the wolf on his couch, eating the last of the garlic bread Ignis had made. 

“You shouldn’t even have any,” Gladio shrugs and gives a lopsided grin to the smaller male before he stands. “Not good for you.”

“So? It’s tasty,” Noct sniffs at the air, still scenting the garlic bread smell lingering in the kitchen area. 

“You’re like the worst vampire ever, Noct,” Gladio is laughing at Noct and leans his head back against the sofa. Noct watches as his damn keys appear out of seemingly nowhere and pelt Gladio on his forehead. “ _ What the _ \- fuck, man,” Gladio is growling and his hair is standing on end as he glares over at the vampire. “You threw your keys at me?”

“Ah, no. I didn’t do that,” Noct shakes his head and lifts up the laptop he had in his hands. “I honestly didn’t even know where those went until just now.” Noct glances up at the ceiling, noting the slow spin of the fan before looking back at the wolf. 

“Bullshit. Whatever, eat your damn bread…” 

“I seriously think I’m haunted…” Noct mumbles and sets about googling how to talk to a ghost.

\---

“Okay, seriously… I’m haunted, aren’t I?” Noct is laying in his room, blackout shades drawn and listening to the jingle of keys as he nurses the sunburn he got from falling asleep in the garden earlier. 

Iggy looked disappointed but it’s not like this hadn’t happened before. So Noctis was confined to stay and heal in his blacked out apartment. Noct sits up and groans as the burn on his neck itches. 

He hears it again then. The chuckle. 

“Seriously! Who  _ are you _ and why is it always my  _ keys _ ?!” Noct feels slightly dumb yelling into his empty apartment but he’s tired and sunburned and haunted.

“-cause they’re the only things I can move…” the gentle voice is close and Noct looks around for a moment before he could settle his eyes on the ghost. He’s a sort of see-through visage and it makes Noct’s head hurt a bit to try and focus on him. He’s blonde, has blue jewel eyes, and almost too pale skin. Noctis guesses that as a ghost he doesn’t see the sun much.  _ Hah _ .

“What-” Noctis shakes his head, decides that was a bad idea as his sunburn kicks in and reminds him of its presence. “Who are you? Why are you here?”

“Ah, that’s a good question.” The ghost gives a grin, full-toothed and slightly crooked but endearing to the vampire. He sits at the edge of the bed, legs crossed and hands on knees. “Um, I guess you can call me Prompto?” 

“Is that a question or..?” 

“Prompto, yeah that sounds right… and I’m haunting you!” he says it so cheerily that Noctis has to take a moment to think about it. He blinks twice. 

“No.”

“What do you mean  _ no _ ? You don’t have a choice!” Prompto gapes at Noct as the sunburnt vampire tries to hold back a laugh. The ghost boy gives him a pout and Noct actually feels the corners of his lips turning up a bit. 

“You’re kinda new at this, huh?” Noct leans his chin on top of a knee and stares at Prompto. 

“Well, I mean… yeah, I guess…” Prompto wiggles his nose a bit, crossing his arms over his torso before he looks back at the vampire. “It’s not like  _ you’re  _ the best vampire I’ve seen… I mean, look at that sunburn…” 

“I fell asleep in the garden, ok?” Noctis rolls his eyes and scoffs. 

“What a pair we make, huh?” Prompto laughs and Noct finds the sound infectious. 

“Yeah, what a pair.”


End file.
